Sorpresa
by alyzama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Robin esta embarazada? ¿Y como paso? ¿Como lo tomara Zoro? Fic inspirado en las imágenes de las pruebas de embarazo que se han viralizado en las redes sociales


Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aquí con un nuevo oneshot (mi segundo publicado aquí)

Otro de ZoRo…

Bueno sin más que decir pasen a leer:

**SORPRESA**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba por el nuevo mundo, el día estaba bastante agradable soleado y con pocas nubes en el cielo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tierra a la vista!-Grito Usopp quien se encontraba dándole mantenimiento a la torre de vigilancia.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero el Log Pose no me señalo nada- Dijo una desconcertada Nami.

-cuando estuve en el ejército revolucionario, Dragon-san me dijo que hay algunas islas que no tienen campo magnético-

-Umm… si lo dice Robin es cierto- Contesto con una sonrisa la pelinaranja.

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- Salió de la cocina Sanji totalmente enojado y envuelto en su típica aura de fuego –Maldito idiota, ¿Te comiste el suffle de chocolate que había hecho para mis bellas damas?

-¿Are? ¿Chocolate?- Contesto Luffy desde la cabeza del Sunny- Pero si yo he estado toda la mañana pescando junto con Chopper-

-Si, si, si, Luffy no se ha movido de aquí- Confirmo el pequeño doctor.

-Sanji… bueno… yo me lo comí- Contesto Robin un poco apenada- Lo siento-

-¡Waaa! Si Robin-chwan se lo comió no hay problema- Respondió el rubio mientras bailaba alrededor de la pelinegra –Pero debiste de haberme dicho que tenias hambre, pude haberte preparado algo, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes- Se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Oh gracias Sanji- Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Oi Robin, chicos, bajaremos a la isla, ¿Quién se queda a cuidar el barco?

-Yo me quedo, Torao dijo que llamaría por el Den-Den-Mushi- Contesto Franky.

-Hey Zoro, ¿Vas a ir a la isla?- Grito Luffy

-Si… quiero ir a comprar un poco de buen Sake-

-Oh Zoro-kun, pero no tienes dinero- Dijo burlonamente Nami mientras se tapaba la boca -¿Quieres que te preste un poco?-

-Cállate maldita bruja, cuando derrote a Pica se le cayó una bolsa con dinero-

-Ohh ¿Cuánto?-

-QUE TE IMPORTA-

-¡Maldito Marimo le grites a Nami-swan!-

Y de esa forma los dos "amigos" empezaron su pelea habitual.

…..

Una hora después los Muguiwaras a excepción de Franky fueron a la isla.

Era un bello lugar, plagado de "dúplex" multicolores (casas de dos plantas), la gente parecía no asustarse con el aspecto de nuestros coloridos nakamas.

-Ohh que bello lugar- Dijo Nami.

-Yo voy a buscar comida y otras cosas- Dijo Sanji.

-Te acompaño Sanji- Dijo Chopper.

-Yo también- Contesto Usopp.

-Yoooosh, yo quiero ir a comer mucha carne-

-Zoro, Brook cuiden de Luffy-

-Hey maldita bruja yo quiero a comprar-

-Si no lo haces, le diré a Sanji-kun que no te de comer por una semana-

Zoro sintió su aura asesina encenderse.

-Vámonos Robin- Dijo Nami lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Zoro.

….

-Hey Robin, ¿estás segura?-

-No lo sé Nami-

-¿Pero tienes todos esos síntomas?-

-Si... pero ¿Qué hare si es verdad?-

-Somos piratas Robin, estamos expuestos a muchos peligros, y peor seria para un niño-

-Lo sé, pero… aun así, si es que es verdad, yo… yo quiero tenerlo-

-¿Qué le dirás a Zoro?-

-Bueno… en parte es su culpa-

-¿Pero no se cuidaban?-

-Si… pero- Robin sonrió y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

- Oh Kami… no quiero ni imaginármelo-

**Flahsback**

Los Mugiwara habían llegado a la isla de Zo reuniéndose de nuevo con Nami, Chopper, Brook y Sanji, y esa misma noche los piratas del Corazón hicieron una gran fiesta para festejar que su capitán había regresado a salvo.

Después de media noche la mayoría de los chicos estaban completamente ebrios, a excepción de Robin y Franky que solo había debido soda.

-¿Franky me puedes ayudar a llevar a Nami al barco?-

-Por supuesto, Nami esta Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ebria-

Los tres Mugiwara caminaron rumbo al barco y cuando llegaron metieron a Nami al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Gracias Franky.

-Regresare, alguien tiene que ver que ninguno de los chicos hagan locuras-

….

Robin le había el pijama a Nami, y la había arropado en la cama. Era una noche un poco fría y si la dejaba con su ropa puesta se podría resfriar.

-Iré por un vaso con agua-

La pelinegra busco su sudadera y se la puso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Entro tranquilamente a la cocina, pero le pareció extraño que la luz estuviera encendida, uso uno de sus ojos fleur y vio que era Zoro quien se encontraba dentro. Abrió la puerta y entro.

-Zoro, no pensé que estuvieras aquí-

El peli verde la vio, y se acerco a la mujer.

-Robin- La tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a ella.

-Zoro estás ebrio- Trato de separarse de él, pero el espadachín no la dejo ir –Vamos Zoro es tarde y hace frio-

-Yo te quitare el frio- Rápidamente el segundo al mando de los Mugiwaras subió a la arqueóloga a la mesa de la cocina, y empezó a besarla.

-Zoro… no- Pero el aliento del chico la estaba embriagando.

Las manos del peli verde recorrían sus largas piernas y continuando hasta su espalda, Robin sentía su cuerpo erizarse ante el contacto de las callosas manos del espadachín, aunque no sabía si era por eso o por el frio que se sentía afuera del barco.

-Zoro…-

-Shhh no hables-

-Pero…-

-Aquí traigo un condón-

-Pero ¿Aquí?-

-Lo hemos hecho hasta en la cama del jodido Cocinero-

-Pero…-

Zoro no la dejo terminar su oración, porque ataco sin piedad su boca a base de hambrientos besos. Robin puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli verde para poder profundizar el contacto. Zoro subió su mano derecha hasta el borde del pantalón del pijama de Robin, lo bajo de un jalón, el espadachín no era precisamente tierno o paciente. Robin desato el haramaki y bajo su traje hasta que cayó al suelo, dejando al hombre solo en bóxers. Zoro sonrió sensualmente y le quito la blusa.

-Oh, no llevas nada-

Robin se sonrojo, Zoro no hablaba mucho cuando tenían sexo, pero cuando estaba ebrio hablaba más de lo normal. El chico empezó a lamer los pechos de la arqueóloga, Robin solo podía reprimir sus gemidos ya que podía despertar a Nami.

-Zoro no…-

-Grrr…- Zoro le quito la última prenda a Robin.

-Estas muy mojada-Recorrió con uno de sus dedos su vagina, haciéndola gemir aun más y provocando que él se excitara un más.

-Zoro no... no los muevas tanto-

-Jumm-En vez de dejarla aumento el ritmo de su movimiento.

-Nooo….- El movimiento estaba provocando que Robin se tensara un más y estuviera a punto de llegar a su límite.

-Vamos… no te contengas-

-Ummm…. Zoro… ahí…-

El espadachín, metió un dedo más hasta que sintió como las paredes de Robin lo apretaban.

-¡Por kami!- Grito Robin.

Zoro sonrió complacido ante su hazaña, tomo el condón y se lo coloco. Acerco su boca al oído de la arqueóloga y con su voz salvaje le dijo -Vamos Robin, aun no terminamos-

Robin sintió aumentar su excitación aun más y sin pensarlo un segundo lo beso, mordió su labio y metió su lengua empezando una batalla campal por ver quién era el que dominaba al otro, eso era lo que a ambos les gustaba, ser salvajes el uno con el otro, Robin saco una mano fleur y comenzó a masturbar al espadachín.

-Robin….-

La pelinegra sonrió en medio del beso.

Zoro no se quedo atrás y comenzó a masajear los pechos de ella hasta sentir sus pezones endurecer.

-Ya es hora- Dijo Zoro mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la arqueóloga y poco a poco entro en ella.

-Ohh Zoro…-

El peli verde entraba y salía despacio, quería volverla loca.

-Zoro más rápido-

-Ruégame-

Robin se tenso, no perdería su orgullo rogándole a Zoro que fuera más rápido.

-No… no lo hare-

-Jooo… si lo harás- Zoro comenzó a entrar más lentamente mientras lamia sus pechos y dejaba marcas en ellos.

-Ahhh…-Robin mordía el reverso de su mano para evitar que sus gemidos salieran.

-Vamos, dilo o seguiré de este modo-

Robin veía con frustración al peli verde, quería que fuera más rudo pero no lo haría, así que empezó a mover sus caderas para hacerlo un poco más fuerte.

-Oh no, no lo harás-

Así continuaron por unos minutos, hasta que Robin no soporto más y dijo lo que no pensó decir jamás.

-Demonios Zoro hazlo, por favor-

Zoro se quedo pasmado, la señorita perfección había maldecido y más que nada había perdido la compostura.

-Te hare gritar-

Zoro embistió de la forma más salvaje a la arqueóloga sin darle tiempo siquiera de reprimir su voz-

-Oh dios-

Zoro comenzó a entrar más y más fuerte en Robin, sus embestidas hacían que Robin no pudiera reprimirse más, tal vez sus gritos y gemidos despertarían a Nami, pero eso ya no me importaba.

Zoro la tomo de la cintura y la bajo de la mesa, y la puso contra la misma, y volvió a entrar en ella.

-Zoro hazlo ahora-

Zoro acepto la petición de su amante, y continúo con su labor, entro en ella sin compasión alguna, quería seguir escuchando los sonidos que hacia Robin solo para él, agradecía que no solo la bruja de Nami estuviera en el barco, porque de otra forma no hubieran podido hacerlo tan salvaje y mucho menos en la cocina. Sonrió burlonamente al imaginarse la cara del pervertido cocinero al saber que él y Robin habían "mancillado su cocina".

Volteo a Robin hacia él y la atrajo hacia una de las sillas del comedor.

-Vamos hazlo tu-

Robin obedeció y se sentó sobre la erección del pelinegro. Zoro debía ser llamado el usuario del "Yontoryu", su cuarta espada era sumamente "buena".

La pelinegra subía y bajaba a su propio ritmo mientras Zoro devoraba su cuello y su pecho.

-Zoro… ahh... no me dej… dejes marcas en el cuello-

-Grrrr…-

-Zoro… estoy por venirme…-

Zoro amento la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que vio como la pelinegra llegaba a su límite.

-¡Ohhh dios!

-Aun no terminamos-

-No Zoro… ya no puedo….-

-Pero yo si…-

El peli verde la acostó sobre el sofá que había en la cocina, la tomo de las piernas y beso su vientre.

-Ohh Zoro….- Decía la mujer totalmente envuelta en lujuria.

-Zoro entro de nuevo en ella, moviéndose ahora de forma diferente, ahora mucho más profunda pero calmada, quería llegar a su propia satisfacción.

-Dios Robin… estas tan apretada…-

-Zoro… siento que… ya pronto…-

Ambos se volvieron a besar, Robin puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zoro para profundizar mejor su placer.

-Robin…-

Las uñas de la rasgaban la espalda del peli verde, su cerebro se estaba desconectando de la realidad.

Unos momentos más hicieron que Zoro se viniera.

-¡Robin!-

La pelinegra se vino también, pero algo raro pasaba.

-¡Demonios!-

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Robin.

-El condón se rompió.

**Fin del Flashback**

Robin fue con Nami a una farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo, no quería pedirle a Chopper que le hiciera unos análisis.

Después de un rato los Mugiwara se reunieron y regresaron al barco.

-Robin, has el test-

-Ya voy-

Diez minutos después Robin salió del baño con la prueba en la mano enseñándosela a Nami.

-Oh Dios-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- Pregunto Zoro que por enésima vez se había perdido en el barco y había llegado en el momento menos esperado.

Robin no lo pensó dos veces, puso su cara de póker face y le enseño la prueba a Zoro.

-Oh mierda- Fue lo último que dijo el espadachín antes de desmayarse.

La prueba era positiva.

….

Zoro despertó en la enfermería.

-Supeeeeeeeeeeeer el futuro padre despertó-

-Pero que….-

-Maldito Marimo, como te atreviste a embarazar a mi Robin-chwan- Le grito Sanji que lloraba en una esquina mientras lloraba amargamente.

Zoro se levanto y trato de poner sus ideas en orden, seria padre, él y Robin serian padres, nunca lo había considerado, pero ¿Qué demonios haría?... no había opción, debía de enfrentar sus errores y proteger a Robin de ahora en adelante.

Camino hacia afuera y encontró a Robin.

-Robin, yo… bueno… Seremos padres, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante-

-Zoro… nos enfrentaremos a muchos problemas y si el gobierno mundial se entera de esto irán tras nuestro hijo-

-No permitiré que algo malo le pase a mi futuro Nakama- Dijo Luffy que salía de la nada.

-Luffy- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yooosh! ¡Sanji! ¡Comida! ¡Hay que hacer fiesta para celebrar que tendremos un nuevo nakama!-

Los futuros padres sonrieron, simplemente Luffy y sus compañeros no dejarían que el futuro integrante fuera dañado-

-Ahora que recuerdo, Zoro serás un excelente padre-

Zoro recordó cuando Robin lo había descubierto cuando el cuidaba a los niños en Water 7.

-Dijiste que lo olvidarías-

-Fufufufufu yo nunca olvido nada, "Yontouryu-san"-

…..

Espero que les haya gustado

Fic dedicado a los integrantes del "Club de Fans de Zoro x Robin"


End file.
